The Phantom's POV
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Erik's point of view of the whole movie and his feelings towards Christine. I have changed some of the words in the songs but I hope you enjoy the story anyway :) Rights belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber for the song ideas and main story idea from the author Gaston Leroux


I heard a beautiful voice and for once it wasn't Carlotta's. It belonged to a young girl about nineteen called Christine Daae, I taught her but she had never got the chance to sing publically, I was very proud of her that night.

I planned to pay her a visit but was interrupted by another young man by the name of Raoul, the manager's new patron. I was very angry and filled Christine's dressing room with my voice, "insolent boy sharing in my triumph."

Although I was hidden I still felt like she was looking straight at me, she asked for me to come, so I did.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, I am there inside" I stepped forward and extended my hand to her, she surprisingly took it. I lead her down long corridors before reaching the boat to take us to my lair under the opera house. We finished our duet and I sang her a love song, she feinted at the sight of my obsession over her and I lifted her into my arms to lay her down on the bed. I watched her sleep for a while then went back to the organ to work on my composition. The next morning I heard a voice behind me, I turned and saw Christine, standing next to the curtained mirrors, I looked back at the organ and resumed playing, I didn't even notice she was right behind me, she started to caress my face and I closed my eyes, suddenly I felt there was something missing from my face, I leapt up furious.

"Damm you! You little viper, you will never be free!" I moaned and called myself horrible names, but all she did was look at me sympathetically, her expression was so pained that I started to cry, I saw through my blurred vision the white shape of my mask and took it back, after readjusting it to my face I took her hand saying that I would return her to the fools who were running my theatre.

I had written to everyone at the opera who I wanted to play the main role in my next production yet hard as I tried, Carlotta managed to snatch the lead off Christine, so during the performance I swapped her usual spray to something a little stronger then headed up quickly to the roof of the auditorium to announce an important announcement.

"Did I not instruct box five was to be kept empty?" everyone below looked up but they couldn't see me, I watched Carlotta take her 'spray' and come back onto the stage with a laugh. I went back through the door knowing that Carlotta was about to get a surprise. I heard Firmin say that Christine was going to take the role of the countess which made me smile, but I had to deal with something first, Joseph Bouquet was on my heels. So I waited for him to walk past, then over the heads of the ballerinas, I chased him until I got him in the noose, I dropped him whilst holding the rope until I heard the screams then let him fall to the stage floor where he moved no more, suddenly in the wings I saw Christine grab Raoul and run up the stairs, I decided to follow, I got there before they did and hid myself behind one of the statues, waiting for them.

In the end I wish I hadn't, it was just an excuse to express their love to each other, she had betrayed me and broken my heart. Without anyone seeing, tears started to roll down my cheeks and fell onto the snow dusted roof. I watched them kiss again and once they left came out of my hiding place to kneel beside the single red rose. I sang softly but broke off with a sob as more tears seeped out, soon I found myself sobbing into my hands until I heard their little happy voices singing out their love, I crushed the rose between my fingers and jumped onto Apollo's lyre "you will curse the day you didn't do all the phantom asked of you!" .

On New years' eve the Opera Populaire was holding a masque ball, as a present I decided to make myself present. I dimmed the candle light and walked slowly down the stairs "have you missed me good monsieurs?" I asked not expecting an answer, I didn't care about them anymore, I told Carlotta that she couldn't sing, Piangi to lose weight and my managers to work in an office and basically get out of my theatre, then I spotted Christine. She looked so beautiful in that pink dress, but I noticed something around her neck, an engagement ring. I was furious and snapped it off "you belong to me" I snarled, and then to entertain the crowd I disappeared through the trap door unfortunately followed by Raoul. I tried so hard to kill him but he was too quick and Giry took him away.

The next evening I watched Christine book a carriage to the cemetery, I made my way down to the stables and knocked the driver out and mounted the carriage to wait for Christine, she told me to take her to the grave of her father, when she got toff I rode past with a smile on my face, I had something planned. I pretended to be her father and sang to her to come to me, rudely we got interrupted by Raoul, this time I didn't let him get away. I pulled out my sword and prepared to kill, we fought for ages until he disarmed me, I snarled and Christine cried out not to, they rode away out of the cemetery. I flung my cloak over my shoulder cursing that it would be war upon them both then slipped away before the sun rose. I returned to my lair to get ready for the big finale.

"I hate to cut the fun short but the joke is wearing thin, let the audience in!" I ran to the stage trying to hide a laugh.

Christine walked onto stage singing while I was busy making sure Piangi wouldn't sing again. I stepped onto stage and we began the duet, we reached the top of the stage and she took my mask off again, the audience screamed but Christine smiled, I kicked the floor open and grabbed Christine dragging g her down the shaft with me, as I fell I cut the rope which held the chandelier up, I heard a tremendous crash as it fell onto the stage. I prepared= to marry her in the lair but Raoul appeared at the gate ordering me to let Christine go.

"Come in Raoul" and opened the gate with a laugh.

A few minutes later he had fallen into my trap and I had him tied to the gate, we both sang to Christine persuading her that we were better from her, then to my amazement she sang only to me.

"Beautiful creature of darkness, you are not alone" then she kissed me, it took me a while to fall into the kiss, I had never been touched let alone kissed and I didn't know how to respond apart from sobbing. I told her to leave with Raoul and tell no-on about my underground lair. I walked away into my music room to listen to my music box. Christine came in holding the ring and took my hand to give the ring back, then with a tearful smile she ran out, I stood up and watched the leave.

"It's over now, the music of the night!" I turned and smashed my mirrors to pieces and fled into one of my hiding places. That's how I lost my Christine ad my heart. Poor Erik, yes that's my real name, The Phantom of the Opera, alone for ever until someone shows him love.

O.G


End file.
